


At Fault

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [25]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: Ezra blames himself for Kanan's capture. Kanan doesn't.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Kanan Jarrus
Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724557
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	At Fault

**Author's Note:**

> For Harrichristy123456: "How about doing a one-shot of Ezra blaming himself for Kanan's capture and he comforts Ezra about it, if it's not too much trouble!"
> 
> No trouble at all! It will be short, though. Enjoy!

"Ezra..." Kanan sighed as he stared at the door. "Ezra, please..."

"NO!" Ezra was in his room, hugging himself as he sat on the floor. "It was MY fault that you captured! I was too weak! Leave me alone!"

"Ezra, NO, that wasn't your fault," Kanan shook his head. "I CHOSE to stay behind, for your sake and for the crew's sake. It was my fault that I got myself captured. Please, Ezra..."

"I shouldn't have listened to you..." Ezra sniffled his tears. "I should've stayed... I... I should've been the one who got captured!"

"Ezra, no, don't say that," Kanan banged a fist against the door. "If you were going to get captured, I... I wouldn't know what I'd do. Please, Ezra... let's talk things out..."

Ezra didn't say anything. Kanan let out a sigh and moved away from the door. He raised a hand and swiped it across the air, causing the locked door to click open. The door soon slid open, revealing the teen's back.

"Ezra,"

Said teen didn't move. He only hugged himself closer before leaning to the wall. Kanan shook his head and went beside him.

"Ezra, look at me,"

The teen still didn't move. All he did was sob, not bothering to look at the man at all.

But Kanan was persistent. He moved closer to the teen and wrapped a hand around his shoulder, pulling on the boy, so his head turned from the head and onto the man's shoulder.

They were like that for a while, with Ezra's sobs being the only thing heard from the two of them. Kanan wanted to talk, but he was also patient, sitting with the teen until he was ready. After a while, the other's sobs ceased, and Kanan looked over at the teen to see him staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry..."

Kanan shook his head with a sigh. He gently cupped his chin and raised it up to look at the other.

"It wasn't your fault. None of it is,"

"But---"

"No buts, Ezra," Kanan kissed the other's lips as gently as he could and pulled away, eyes never leaving him. "You tried your hardest to find me, to make sure I was alive, and you succeeded. You got me out of there before I could even get to Mustafar. And for that, I love you, Ezra. Never EVER think that what happened was any of your fault,"

Ezra sniffled his tears and stared up at the man, sapphire eyes glowing in the darkness. "How are you so sure?"

"Because I am," Kanan smiled.


End file.
